


Meet Scarlett Fallen-Wolf

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [4]
Category: Meet The Character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: This is my original female character, she is in a few of my stories.





	Meet Scarlett Fallen-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: Here is a few things to know: (This is Author's Words), [This is Scarlett's Words], and {These are the butlers} Hope this is helpful!)

Full-Name: Scarlett Guadalupe Ula Blossom Seawillow Fallen-Wolf [Strange long middle name though, My mother was somewhat crazy.] (Hell yeah your mother was crazy, along with your older brother’s, they also had a hand in picking your middle names!) {Seriously author-Chan you let my brother’s pick my middle names, that makes complete sense now!] (Yeah, I had to or they would have muddle me and you know how that would have ended.) [Yeah you in a coffin, hey wait wasn’t I stuffed in a coffin?.] (Yes, but that was when you made your contract.) [Really?] (Yes, you memory's a little fuzzy on that part though.) [Why are my memory’s fuzzy of that day?] (No, reason, reader-Chan's I have to go before she get’s me so, see yeah!) {Yes, see you soon reader-Chan's, EMILY get your ares back here!!!!!. * Runs off after author.*]

Famous Quote: "You can forget things, but they can never truly leave you"

Age: 15

 

Height: 5’1” [Man, I’m quite short why is that?] (Because you are a hybrid you don’t grow anymore, that's why!) *Grumbles under breath* [Okay whatever.]

 

Birthday: December 25th, 1875 [Technically, this is the date I chose for my birthday since I was born the day the earth was created.] Dammit author-Chan shut the hell up, *eyes turn a menacing blood red*] (Alright alright, fine but I’m the one typing it have you forgotten?) [No, but quite it will you! I can’t hear myself think and tell you what to type.] (Yeah yeah I know, but we both have to have music playing to help us think.) [True, know get back to typing I think the reader’s want to know more about myself.] (Yeah, I know!)

 

Species: Human/ Werewolf/ Fallen Angel/ Grim-reaper/ Neko/ Creepypasta/ Elemental/ Demon (You are one strange hybrid if you ask me.) [Yeah I know, but at least I’m not defenseless against other things.] (True, but you can’t die either, doesn't that get a little old?) [No, you have me die in a couple chapters have you forgotten that!] (Yes, I forgot, but don’t spoil the surprise for the readers!) [Okay, I won’t!]

 

Personality: [Author-Chan do you really want to do my personality, you know I’m not that pleasant!] (Yeah I know, but I have to, so do you think you could quite down and let me type.) [No, yo, Damien, Jason this is an order, take author-Chan stuff her in a coffin and keep her in there, while I type!] {As you wish mistress. *Grab author-Chan and stuffed in a coffin and locked in*} (Hey get my out I don’t like small places!!!!!) {Sorry miss Author-Chan, we can’t disobey orders.} (You know what you two when I get out of this, I’m shoving you both in a room full of salt and locking you in there!!!!) {Go ahead we dare you Miss author-Chan.} (You know what shove up your's! *muffled cursing can be heard before a few thumps following*)

Scarlett’s personality wavers actually, she can be calm, quiet, and sweet. But she also has a dark side, a very dark side. When it does show it’s not pretty anyone who truly knows her dark side stays away when she pissed. She is very sadistic when it comes to torture, she can make anyone fear her with just a look. But the only time her true dark side comes out is when someone double crosses her. All hell breaks loose and since she is also a creepypasta her insanity double’s her sadistic side and it’s not pretty. Her kind side is also hidden under a blanket of non-emotionalizing face she uses, no one can read her when she pulls her blank and emotionless face. But very few truly know her, the only one’s who know her truly are her butlers and staff. But one other thing when she get’s extremely pissed, she doesn’t show it but one thing gives it away is when her skin starts to tint a sunburn red, then you know she mad! One warning that's how you known, run like hell!!!

 

Likes: Wolves, Outside, nature, Water, Ciel, and well Storms. [Seriously, you make me sound like a wimp.] (Technically you are on the inside, you know I could just have you fall for Alois instead of Ciel. *Shh, hope you like the hint!*) [You wouldn’t dare!] (Watch me!!! You take back about what I typed I won’t have you fall for him!) [Alright, alright I take it back, I don't sound like a wimp, but I do sound somewhat soft and that's fine!] (Good, that’s what I was aiming at!) [Whatever, the next time you do something like this for me, I will never forgive you.] (Okay, but do you think we should get back to typing?) [Yes!! Get to work women!!!!!]

 

Dislikes: Alois, Claude, Brats, Being Double Crossed

 

 

Staff List:

Head Butlers: The Fallen-Wolf household has always had Five Head Butlers.

Adam- 21

Adrian- 26

Damion- 23

Jason- 28

Zachary-24

[Oh course we have, but these aren’t some ordinary butlers, theses are actually my Demons.] (Yeah, but Adam has been around you for quite sometime right?) [Yes, we has been with me for a long time, but don’t get any ideas Author-Chan!!!!] (I won’t, I won’t. So don’t get you panties in a bunch!)

 

Head Maid: Fallen-Wolf household always has two Head Maids.

Carmela- 39

Aviana- 27

 

Maids:

Jessica- 26

Abella- 25

Reza- 32

Aleta- 22

Aslan- 20

 

 

Head Chef:

Ashia- 35

 

Cooks: Three cooks as always in the Fallen-Wolf Home.

Isis- 29

Titus- 26

Hilton- 26

 

Housekeeper’s:

Zeppelin- 31

Camila- 22

 

Head Gardener:

Everett- 19

Aleta- 18

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: I probably add more Meet the Character's later on when I have them finished so be looking for them soon! I would also love some feed back on this character she's actually one of my first Oc's. I had my sister read her when I had created her and she loved her, loved the fight argument between Author and Scarlett, she was laughing so hard. I also hop you find it funny! I do hope you guys like her as well.)


End file.
